


Lullaby For A Snake

by iPrincezzInuyoukai



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dipper and Mabel are not family, Edited: January/08/2018, Elf!Dipper, M/M, Naga!Bill, Okay yes Bill is possessive but do not doubt that he loves Dipper, Past Underage, Possessive Behavior, The elves live longer than humans, This is a gift for Limicross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPrincezzInuyoukai/pseuds/iPrincezzInuyoukai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper had gone out the forest, thinking of returning before the Naga did, but instead he found a small human child. To his surprise both they get along very well.</p><p>What will happen when the Naga come back and he can't find his elf on any side?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rickdicklicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rickdicklicious/gifts).



> This is a fanfic I mainly want to dedicate to [Limicross](http://limicross.tumblr.com) and the cute [elf!Dipper](http://limicross.tumblr.com/post/144189444326/a-thank-you-drawing-of-elfdip-to) they drew a month ago. Besides I had this idea after seeing ‘The Jungle Book’ and by Scarlet Johanson's voice in her role as Kaa, my favorite character. Too bad it was only a few minutes. Also sorry for the bad title to this story. It is a bad idea, I know. From where the fuck I got this title? Shame on me!!!
> 
> Limicross never stop drawing because I love your art!
> 
> So we have here a Naga!Bill and Elf!Dipper. I just want to say Dipper and Mabel are not family. Another note is that creatures and humans have different languages, so Dipper speak in italics, that's more than anything at the end of this chapter and the next. Furthermore ages, Mabel has ten, Dipper appears to be 21 but the elves live for long, their longevity is different. It's small, I know, but they are two one-shots. The second may be a little longer than this.
> 
> I hope you like it and thank you very much for the little Dipper that you drew >///w///
> 
> You can always contact me on Tumblr: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also some of my future stories: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/My-Fanfics)

The warm touch of the sun warmed his body, but even if it was warm, it also made him frown and half-open one of his eyes. He got up lazily, rubbing his eyes to remove the residue of sleep. The Elf looked in the nest. His mate wasn’t by his side. The young Elf let out a deep sigh. Remembering that yesterday, his mate had told him that there would be a meeting and that his presence was important.

They both didn’t like being apart for long. Not after so many years together.

The Elf sighed and got up from the nest, hidden inside the hollow of a tree. The best thing to forget that his mate wasn’t there was to go for a walk in the vast forest. Most of the time he was always accompanied by his mate, but he could never go alone to the forest. The best thing would be to take advantage of this occasion.

With the same precaution that many times before, he tried to leave his nest hidden in the undergrowth. The Nagas are very dangerous creatures and, therefore, very wanted. Half snake, half humanoid. But he knew that if someone tried to harm his mate, they wouldn’t escape unharmed from their battle against a giant snake.

The Elf began his journey, looking up at the sky, he saw that the sun was in the middle of the sky.

 _It must be noon_ , The Elf thought. That meant that he had to return to his nest before the sun set and the sky will begin to turn red. He didn’t want to worry his mate, and make the Naga cause a tragedy in the forest.

The Elf wandered for a few minutes in the forest. He was very agile climbing trees so he didn’t hesitate for a moment to look for the tallest tree and start climbing it. Very soon he had full view of the whole forest. It was curious that he always liked to climb trees, when the way his mate called him was _Sapling_ , _Litte Tree_ , _Pine Tree_ ; He couldn’t remember if he ever had an Elvish name. However, the Naga named Cipher, Bill Cipher, seemed to like to call him by the name of _My_ _M_ _ate_ but more than anything he remembered it with passion was when Cipher had given him a name, a name thanks to seven golden points on his forehead, _Dipper_.

He watched the leaves of some treetops turn yellow. Almost golden, like Cipher’s hair and scales. He would have liked to see this view with him. Maybe at another time he could bring it with him.

The Elf before descending, penetrated again among the branches of the trees, observing the human village that lived far from the forest. His mate had always told him not to approach humans. Although he was similar to them, Dipper knew that the town quickly noticed a stranger. Even when the Naga hadn’t talked about approaching humans, everyone in the forest knew they were dangerous.

The Elf came down from the top of the tree and decided to collect some fruit. Cipher loves mangoes. He spent a lot of time gathering the delicious fruit. Most of the food Dipper ate was the meat of the prey that Cipher was hunting.

Dipper ran his hand through his hair, drops of sweat fell from his forehead. The heat of the sun had increased. His lips felt dry. The fruit would spoil if he didn’t find water. Even though he could wait to get to his nest and take it to the nearby stream, by then it may be a bit late.

He must find some source of water.

Near him, he could hear the water falling. He had found a waterfall! What a great news.

The young Elf walked faster to where he could hear the water run freely.

The water was falling into a pond, it was so crystal clear that even he could see the bottom of the pond and even some fish swimming. Around there were beautiful flowers. A few months ago, it had been the rainy season, so the rain had germinated some flowers. With his hand he felt the temperature of the water. A sigh of relief appeared on his face when he felt the water was cold.

With both hands he took some water and drank it, his throat thanking him instantly. With another small amount of water, he washed his face, removing sweat and allowing the water to cool him.

_Crack._

His ears moved at the sound of a branch breaking. _Oh no_ , he had come out too far from the forest area guarded by magic. He was too close to the village.

Then something moved in the bushes. Dipper was ready to attack, even when he had left his spear in his nest, he had his magic, it wasn’t as powerful as Cipher’s, but at least he could knock out his opponent.

Something, or rather, someone jumped out of the bushes.

“I have you!” A girl jumped out of the bush with a small pig in her hands. The girl laughed, but when she looked up, she found the Elf’s.

Dipper dropped his hands. That threat was only a human child, maybe eight to ten human years.

His first reaction was to run. If there was a human girl near here, then her parents were also here. Dipper turned to enter the forest before more humans appeared.

“Wait!” The girl stood up, letting go of the pig, and running to the Elf, taking his hand.

Dipper stayed in his place, the little girl looked at him with intrigue and admiration.

The girl made Dipper come down to her height and looked him straight in the eyes, “Are you a fairy?”

 _Fairy_? Why compare him to those annoying forest maidens? Dipper shook his head.

The human girl said, “Oh.” But, curiously, she didn’t seem disappointed.

Cipher had explained that children, of any kind, are more innocent. That soft, childlike aura that he could see around this little girl was the most colorful.

“So...”The little girl placed her hand under her chin thoughtfully. When she seemed to have an idea, she snapped her fingers and her eyes shone. The Elf felt his hand was pressed between her small hands. “I know how to find out what you are! Come with me to my house, there’s a book with many creatures drawn.”

If the creatures and the humans could speak the same language, he would have told her that he was an Elf, however, seeing that shine in the girl’s eyes, well, it sounded strange, but she reminded him when he was a little Elf, after being found by Cipher, and he ran through the vast forest to discover its secrets. And he couldn’t help being curious about the idea of a human village. Even when he knew he had to return to his nest before Cipher returned, he let himself be guided by the human child.

“By the way, my name is Mabel.”

 _Mabel_? That strange name fit perfectly with the strange girl.

Before the human walked to the village, Dipper stopped, the Elf had almost forgotten that no one should know of his existence. “What is happening to you?” Mabel asked. “Oh, I understand. Maybe we can go directly to my house through the forest.”

The house she was referring to was a small two-story shack. Dipper frowned when he smelled the incense on the porch of the house. It was an aroma to protect oneself from the spirits.

Mabel noticed his discomfort and released his hand to run off to extinguish the incense. “I’m sorry. Usually, Grunkle Ford lights it only at night. I like it because it smells like coconut.”

Dipper raised an eyebrow, what is a _Grunkle Ford_?

“I’ll leave you in my room while I go to search the book.” Mabel went back to his side, they went up the stairs, walking down a hall to face a door and enter the room. “Wait here, okay?” And with that she came back down the hall.

Dipper looked at Mabel’s room. There were too many animals in the girl’s nest. Dipper took one in his hands, they were soft. A part of him was glad they weren’t real forest animals. A small table with hundreds of colored sticks scattered and a book with pages of colored drawings. In it he could see that on the first page there were Mabel and two people, a man and a woman, and the next she was with two older men. Her father and her mother and – The thing called Grunkle Ford?

“I’m back! And I brought cookies!” Mabel sang as she entered her room with a tray of chocolate cookies and a book.

Dipper took Mabel’s sketchbook and showed the girl both images, asking for an explanation.

She observed the first drawing with nostalgia, “They are my mom and my dad. They died three years ago.”

Dipper could understand why Mabel was sad, he didn’t know his parents, he was separated from them when he was very small, when the clan war happened. The Elf pointed to the following image.

“This is better.” Mabel smiled slightly, “I’m with my two Grunkles. Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford.”

Dipper tilted his head and looked at the image. Is Grunkles another way of saying new parents?

“Come, I want to know what magical creature you are.”

Mabel walked to her strange nest and jumped, falling sitting down and settling the book in her lap. Dipper followed her example, only without jumping, and sat down beside her. This nest was very soft, apparently _everything_ around Mabel was soft.

The girl opened the book and he looked with wide eyes at the creatures that were recorded. It was amazing that all the creatures that lived in the forest were in this book.

“Now, maybe in the humanoid section.” Mabel flipped through the book reaching the desired category. “Druids. Witch. Nymphs. Arachnes. Gnomes – ”

Dipper wanted to ask how Mabel’s Grunkle knew all this. So he tried to stop on each page, pointing to the information that was written in the language of humans.

“You want to say how he knows all this? My Grunkle Ford likes these themes about creatures in the forest. He tells me that we must keep our eyes open to the world in front of us.”

Grunkle Ford seemed a very wise man. Now he understood the reason why she hadn’t fled from his presence.

“Pixies.” Mabel continued thumbing through the big book, “ _Bingo_! You are an Elf! A cute Elf! I should have known it by your pointy ears.” Mabel stood on her bed and touched the tip of his ear.

Dipper laughed at the persistence of this child. And taking her in his arms, he put her on the ground.

“Do you have a name? Oh, silly me. We don’t speak the same language, I forget it for a moment, I thought you were just mute. But you can write, right?”

 _Write, yes. In her language, no._ Dipper shook his head.

“Oh. So, can you tell me how to pronounce your name?”

He had never talked to a human. Hell, he could be the first Elf to talk to one – But seeing that look, that soft glow in the eyes, he couldn’t deny that innocent request.

Mabel watched the Elf kneel at her height and his hand moved to his forehead, revealing seven golden dots.

“ _Dipper._ ”

☽✠☾

The meeting had lengthened more than he would like it to be. If he could, he would have stayed all day with his Sapling, whether they were both in their nest or hunting.

The animals moved away when the tail of golden scales crossed their path, the upper half was human and with a simple hiss all they could feel the danger of doing any impertinent act in his presence.

The Naga continued his customary path in the depths of the forest, where he could finally meet his little Elf.

Cipher felt more relaxed when he entered his territory. In the distance, the Naga managed to detect their nest that was inside the hollow tree.

The Naga was surprised to see that his Pine Tree wasn’t in the nest, sleeping, eating or practicing magic,

Pine Tree _wasn’t_ there to hug him.

Pine Tree _wasn’t_ there to kiss him.

Pine Tree _wasn’t_ in their nest.

The Naga came out of the hollow tree, waiting for a couple of minutes for the Elf to return, but there was no sign of him.

The sun was hidden among the mountains. Pine Tree _knew_ it was dangerous to be in the forest without him when it was night.

_What if something had happened to him? Pine Tree was untouchable!_

Throughout the forest, everyone knew that he was the most powerful being and that if someone had dared to touch his mate, they would suffer terrible and horrible consequences that would make them ask for death as soon as they saw him in their eyes.

The Naga being guided by the Elf’s smell reached the pond. Cipher covered his nose when he discovered a sweet smell combined with a spell to repel spirits. Cipher only had to put two and two and his conclusion was over.

The humans had been here.

The humans had been near his Pine Tree! _Near_ _his mate!_

The anger soon seized the Naga and his body was covered completely with golden scales. The giant snake opened his mouth showing sharp fangs that shone like ivory daggers, the poison seeped into the ends of the fangs, falling to the ground and killing everything they touched. His golden eyes focused on the lights of the human village.

He must honor them with a visit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the second part of this story, and yes, as you can see I decided to do it in three parts, this is an intermediate for things to come, I wanted to publish everything but my sister advised me it was better to break it. A big hug to Limicross who is a wonderful person with whom I enjoy talking by Tumblr. So if you want to talk to me or just know me a little more, you can go to my Tumblr, it's my same username.
> 
> This chapter explains how was Bill's and Dipper's relationship began. It is also not exactly Underage, is past Underage, weelll... Ok, I think I just try to justify myself so I'll stop talking now... Not to cause me more problems... And with the news that I am practicing how to write smut, it's been a while since I wrote a complete smut and will be in a future story, I hope so... As I said before, I'll stop talking because I end up getting into trouble.
> 
> Now without further ado enjoy this chapter and hope that is to your liking, to all of you thank you very much.
> 
> Updated: June/26/2016
> 
> Edited: January/08/2018

Bill Cipher was one of the most dangerous and powerful creatures in the forest. He was one of the rare Nagas who lived in the region. The lower creatures trembled and knelt in front of him, few of them simply preferred to avoid getting in his way in the forest, and those who made the simplest mistake of doing something disrespectful in front of him, were never seen again.

It was rumored that Cipher – As everyone preferred to call him – Liked to collect the bones of those poor creatures, piling them in his nest; Others said that the souls joined to the Naga’s body and therefore he always seemed so young and his tail grew more and more.

For Cipher, the rumors were irrelevant to him. All those fools didn’t know the least of the Nagas, but he didn’t bother to deny them. It was _better_ to be feared and respected.

When the afternoon fell in the forest, he preferred to leave his nest and hide among the branches of the trees. Often to hunt, other times simply for fun and, finally, to go see the three human carriages that had been established outside the forest.

These creatures, hairless, without claws, without fangs, without magic, were a subject among the magical creatures of the Council, especially for the weapons that they had in their hands to hunt and even, someday, find the possibility of a war. And nobody wanted a war in the forest, the Council had enough stress in the Elven clans. All came to a conclusion: No one came near or was allowed to be exposed to humans.

Cipher was warned about this rule, but he just wanted to know how they lived, to know their lifestyle, if they had weaknesses. He was extremely curious by nature.

The three families were basically what almost everyone had. Grandparents, parents, children, daughters, sons, brothers, sisters, aunts, uncles, cousins, nephews, nieces, etc. A family he never had.

The Nagas are solitary and territorial creatures. Very few Nagas find a mate to share their life and he was sure to be the exception to the rule.

Of course, nobody could deny that he was one of the most beautiful creatures that existed in the forest. Dangerous but handsome. A combination that some might fear and feel excited at the same time. His lower part have golden scales like the sun, with a tail as long as the trunk of a tree, there were still some golden scales on his stomach, abdomen, and shoulders, while his upper part consisted of his tanned skin, his golden, short hair combed back, his eyes were electric blue with a touch of amber, while the sclera was completely black, his face had even golden freckles around his nose, perfect pearly teeth and two sharp fangs protruded.

Some Nagas and creatures had tried to have sex with him and he had allowed it, but he was never serious with them. Because they weren’t what he wanted. And to be honest, he didn’t know what he wanted.

But there was something he wanted and was to be able to sleep in peace. Maybe because due to his nature, from a very young age, he had led a very busy life, he had never rested enough. Even after having sex with other creatures, he never felt tired enough to sleep next to them.

So one night, trying to sleep, a gnome broke into his nest, warning that the Council urgently needed his presence – It’s a pity that the gnome didn’t come with him to the meeting.

The Council gave notice that the night before, the war between the two Elven clans had begun and ended in a horrible slaughter. The Elves are docile and friendly, but very fierce and skilled creatures in combat. “So far, no survivors have been reported.” It was what the Council leader said.

Cipher rolled his eyes, why did this stupid news have to wake him up so late at night? Well, at least he got a nice snack. And without further ado, and with the same warning that they won’t tolerate more wars in the forest, all those present retreated to their territories.

Perhaps it was his curiosity ( _his morbid, perverse curiosity_ ) that made him want to see the field of Elvish war, to see the Elves’ bodies before the main heads of the Council decided to clean the place and give them a funeral corresponded.

Thanks to his speed, he arrived at the place. Cipher covered his nose at the stench of flesh and blood. The Elves, though dead, had shown their skill in war.

 _The art of war_ , He thought with amusement.

Without survivors. They were all dead. Even the Elves that hadn’t yet been trained for war.

Cipher never had the honor of talking to an Elf. And none of them was interested in approaching him.

The Naga left the place. Directing his gaze to the place of slaughter and invoked his blue fire. He was saving time for the Council anyway. As if those old harpies wanted to deal with a few hundred dead Elves.

Finally penetrating again into the forest, with the blue flame illuminating behind him, the Naga smelled a new scent. Blood and salt. Salt mixed with water and blood mixed with earth. Someone was in his territory.

As quickly as possible, he checked every tree, every bush, every hidden place until he found within a hollow trunk the smallest and most curious creature he had ever seen.

He could be confused with a human child if he wasn’t an expert, what he had in front of him was an Elf child. Sobbing slightly, his knees had wounds and drops of blood sliding over his skin, the Elf wore a silk nightgown, like those dresses that fairies used to wear, his hair was brown and slightly curly. His childish face was covered with earth and his small hands covered his eyes full of tears.

 _So far, no survivors have been reported_. The leader’s words were heard in his head.

Cipher approached the Elf child, carefully and gently touched his hair. _Soft_. The Elf looked up. Cipher discovered that the boy appeared to be no more than ten years old. “Does it hurt somewhere?” The Naga asked.

The Elf jumped scared, Cipher noticed that he wiped his tears and tried to flee, but the scaly tail curled around him and Cipher could feel the small body tensing, so he loosened his grip around the boy. “Don’t panic.” Cipher approached the Elf child, looking at him better, his mocha eyes had tears threatening to go out and run freely for those pink, almost red, cheeks. “Just calm down,” A long finger wiped away the traces of tears in the child’s eyes. “I won’t hurt you.”

The Elf stopped shaking slightly and looked at the Naga.

Another one of the not-so-false rumors and, therefore, Cipher’s favorite, said that the Nagas’ eyes could hypnotize, like their relatives in the animal kingdom. Many of his prey were captured in this way and even those who could have the honor of being their sexual partners, enjoyed this strange method of pleasure. And there he was, hypnotizing an Elf child, without even trying to eat him or use him for any favor.

“Golden.” His small lips opened and they said an understandable word.

Cipher couldn’t deny that he was surprised. No one had managed to speak under his hypnosis, at least say a coherent word other than screams, moans or other sounds. And now an Elf, an Elven child had survived his hypnosis.

The dangerous creature’s hands cupped the Elf’s cheeks – _Soft_. “What’s your name?”

The kid opened his lips again, but not a word came from his throat. Then he closed them again.

 _He must be in shock_ , Cipher thought, seeing the little boy still hurt and sobbing. He swallowed hard, realizing he had no idea what to do with him. If he took the Elf kid to the Council, they could send him to a new clan, with a new family, a name he could pronounce.

The Elf felt the long, scaly, golden tail left in the Naga’s arms. Looking at the strange being who had carried him in his arms, he felt something warm, like when he slept, and then his parents shouted – He closed his eyes and covered his pointy ears, trying to forget the screams of everyone.

“Shh.” Cipher patted his head, making him stop shaking in his arms.

Cipher didn’t address the Council, those elders weren’t worth their time. He wanted to know what to do with the little one who was now in his arms.

Once inside his nest, he left the Elf on the other side of the nest and he settled in his usual place. The Elf child was still awake, watching him. Cipher decided not to give importance, not even he knew why he had brought this child. If the kid wanted to leave, he could do it, the boy had a bit of his smell so that no creature in his territory would touch him until someone in the Council found him on his own.

And like every night, he closed his eyes, trying to sleep, and only saw the darkness of the abyss, but he didn’t rest.

Cipher opened his eyes in surprise when he felt an extra weight settle on his tail. The little Elf lay on his golden tail, his little hands hugging his tail. Cipher tsked and lay down again, closing his eyes and returning to the darkness of his dreams, surprised that the darkness wasn’t so heavy this time.

☽✠☾

Did he have problems staying with the Elf child? Yes, he had. The Council objected to the Naga taking care of the Elf, claiming that the boy should be with his people, learning to be an Elf. How was it that he managed to keep the little one? Easy. The kid had become accustomed to his presence that trying to separate him was impossible. When the Council tried to take the child, the little Elf kicked, bit, and cried for his release, and then fled to hide behind Cipher.

The Council gave Cipher an ultimatum. The boy was still in shock and for that reason he behaved in that way, but if the Elf was independent of the Naga at the next Council meetings, then the child would be returned to a new clan of Elves.

Was the process of educating him difficult? No way. The Elf child was in shock, but he was no fool, the little Elf proved to be quite intelligent, worthy of his race. Was the process of caring for him easy? It could be said that it was _simple_ , it wasn’t easy, but it wasn’t difficult.

A few months after the ultimatum, the Elf kid spoke again and said a few words like _Cipher_ , _Tail_ , _Golden_ , etc., and then he uttered complete sentences, _I’m hungry_ , _It’s autumn_ , _I want to sleep_ , _That_ _’_ _s still alive_ , etc. Cipher was always alone, he enjoyed being alone, but lately the feeling that could happen if someone dared to take this child, made him worried and angry, and wanted someone who dared to know the pain inflicted by him.

“You shouldn’t stay away from me.” He repeated every night when the kid was asleep, hugging his tail, snoring peacefully, but he could tell the Elf nodded.

The little Elf was the way he referred to the boy. He still couldn’t pronounce his name and, if he asked him, trembled at the memories of the tragic night.

“That’s Andromeda.” Cipher pointed to the stars that form the constellation in the dark mantle.

Cipher had discovered something and it was that the little Elf liked to climb trees and that’s why, as a joke, he called him _Pine Tree_ until he had a name. Besides, they shared a passion for the stars and every night Pine Tree climbed to Cipher’s back, and the Naga and the Elf climbed by the treetops to watch the constellations.

“Andrómeda.” Pine Tree repeated and with an imaginary line joined the stars, forming the damsel in distress before being rescued.

“Right. This is Leo.”

“Leo. Like wild cats?”

“But bigger.”

“Not as big as you.”

“And they aren’t as dangerous as me.” Cipher ruffled Pine Tree’s hair.

Pine Tree looked at the sky and seven stars caught his attention, similar to those on his forehead, he had never seen them before, maybe they were as well hidden as if they feared being stolen from the night sky. As him. “Cipher,” Pine Tree caught the Naga’s attention, “How do you call those stars?”

Cipher looked up at the sky, where Pine Tree’s finger pointed. “They’re Alioth, Alkaid, Dubhe, Mizar, Megrez, Megrak, and Phecda. All together form the Big Dipper.”

“The Big Dipper.”

“That’s right.”

Pine Tree stood up and approached Cipher. The Naga noticed that the child removed a lock of hair from his forehead, leaving seven gold points exposed, “Big Dipper.”

Cipher realized that he had finally found the perfect name for _his_ Pine Tree. The hands slowly caressed each spot on his forehead and finally kissed the boy’s forehead. “Dipper.” He gave another kiss, “ _My Dipper._ ”

Pine Tree, now with his new name, smiled happily.

Cipher watched Pine Tree’s reddened face and his eyes focused on the Elf’s lips, small, pink, and _fleshy_ , none of his former partners had those lips and for a moment he had the desire to kiss them. The Naga shook his head when he realized his thoughts. No, he couldn’t have that kind of thoughts and less with a small child. A child who would soon enter the flower of youth.

☽✠☾

Having feelings and emotions that aren’t anger or fun because of the pain inflicted on other creatures wasn’t common in him. Lately he began to feel more those feelings when he was near Pine Tree. Emotions that he never thought he would feel at some point in his life. And everything was caused by a teenager. A teenager who had planned to have as a pet or entertainment at first, but now his plans for the Elf went much further.

At night, Cipher saw Pine Tree’s chest descend and ascend to a relaxing rhythm – And the Naga wondered what it would look like, how his breath would be heard if the boy was excited.

The young Elf always slept hugged Cipher’s tail, as if afraid to wake up and be alone. Dipper knew that he could become a nuisance to the Naga, the little he could know about Cipher for other creatures, was that the Naga had little temperament and he liked being alone. But he just didn’t want to get away from Cipher. He was very kind to him and returning with the other Elves wouldn’t be the same.

Most of the time, both refused to attend the Council meetings, but they only went to show that the Elf still needed the Naga, even when Dipper proved to be much more responsible than Cipher. But if he wanted to stay with Cipher, he would still act like a little Elf who needed the Naga’s help.

It was a rainy night when Dipper realized what he really felt about the Naga. A feeling that went beyond gratitude for having been rescued. Dipper knew that Naga was having trouble sleeping and this situation didn’t seem fair. While Cipher, like every night, closed his eyes and only saw the darkness, Dipper was aware of everything around him.

“Cipher?”

Dipper was awake, the mocha eyes were alert to every movement of the golden Naga.

“Nothing happens Pine Tree, go back to sleep.” The Naga’s hand moved minimizing the problem.

Dipper saw the Naga and then outside the tree, it was still raining and it was night. “Are you going somewhere?”

Cipher shook his head, “I just wanted to get some fresh air.” Though he wasn’t sure of this, he had planned to go see some of his _playmates_ and spend the night with them, maybe that way he could avoid all those strange thoughts that were in his head.

It was no secret to Dipper why some nights Cipher went out and came back later to rest with him. And Dipper couldn’t deny that he felt a twinge in his stomach when Cipher wasn’t on some nights and just thinking about what he _did_ with other creatures made him sick. One time he asked why Cipher had sex with these creatures. Clearly, Cipher responded with a loud laugh, commenting that he was too young to know, but if he wanted so much an answer, he did it for fun. That led him to question more reasons _why_ Cipher was with him.

He just had fun. Though it was clear that Cipher’s fun, wasn’t within his parameters.

“It’s raining outside, all you’ll get is being sick.”

“In all my years of life, I’ve never caught a cold, Pine Tree.”

None of them looked away from the other, it was like a battle between them.

“You can’t sleep, right?”

Cipher sighed, running his hand through his golden hair, he wondered if he could still pretend about his insomnia. “No. But it’s not a big problem.”

“Yes, it is.” Dipper got up and walked beside him, small drops of rain touched his face, “Have you tried using magic to help you sleep?”

“I don’t use magic with myself. They’re the little creatures that come to solve their problems of daily life thanks to my magic.”

Dipper snorted, taking the hand with golden scales between his small and soft hands, “I know how you can sleep.”

“You’re still too young to use magic on a creature like me. Not even the wisest Elves could against me.”

“I know _nobody_ can beat you, but I’m not talking about magic.” Cipher raised an eyebrow when they both returned to the nest, Pine Tree sat down, the Elf patted the place beside him, telling him to come over. The Naga did so and dropped his head on the Elf’s lap. “I remember a woman, she must have been my mother, she sang to me when I couldn’t sleep. I do not remember the lyrics completely, but the melody was relaxing, so I think it could be useful.”

Cipher laughed softly, “And do you think a lullaby is what I need? Pine Tree, I’m not a baby.”

“I know, but drastic situations require drastic measures.”

Dipper had often felt Cipher’s golden hair between his fingers, but now he wondered if he could continue playing with the golden threads as he had when he was a child. Dipper carefully brought his fingers to the golden mane. Cipher felt the Elf playing with his hair, it was a comforting caress and he closed his eyes.

“Then start singing when you want, little bird.”

The Elf reproached him for the new nickname, hoping it wasn’t a permanent one, enough with Pine Tree and his name. He didn’t remember ever singing in his life, now or before, so he was a bit nervous, what if Cipher didn’t like the way he sang? He could stand some taunts from the Naga –

Dipper shook his head, erasing those strange thoughts from his mind. And giving a long sigh, he began to sing.

_You can sleep safe and sound,_

_Knowing I am around._

The Naga settled better on his lap to listen to the young Elf sing, letting the thin fingers caress his mane. “You don’t do it so badly, Pine Tree.” Cipher murmured.

_Slip into silent slumber,_

_Sail on a silver mist,_

_Slowly and surely your senses_

_Will cease to resist_

Dipper didn’t remember completely the lyrics that his mother sang, so he decided to hum the melody, trying to remember something, but nothing. Cipher’s chest rose and fell at a relaxing pace, maybe he had managed to sleep his friend. Slowly he dropped by his side, hoping not to wake the Naga.

_Trust in me, just in me._

His small arms embraced the Naga’s waist and his cheek settled over Cipher’s chest, listening to his companion’s weak beat. Ensuring that the Naga finally slept peacefully and without being disturbed. His partner was finally resting comfortably.

 _You shouldn’t stay away from me_. And he fulfilled it. Dipper never left Cipher’s side and he could be sure that the Naga would never abandon him. It doesn’t matter if the Naga didn’t feel the same as him.

He didn’t care if the Naga didn’t love him as he did.

_Shut your eyes and trust in me._

☽✠☾

The time had flown so fast that before Dipper realized it, he had grown enough and even the magic around him had changed. After a few years of starting to live with Cipher, the Naga told him he was ready to learn more magic lessons. And, of course, the young Elf was so happy that he had risen at first light of the day and he had taken Cipher out of the nest.

As Dipper was now responsible for making Cipher sleep, the Naga seemed to enjoy the hours of sleep he shared with the young Elf. Dipper had stopped sleeping on his golden tail and was waking up hugging Cipher. Though at night the young Elf hugged the Naga, in the mornings it was Cipher who was hugging Dipper and the scaly golden tail was tangled between his legs.

Dipper promised that he would try to put aside his feelings towards Cipher, it was obvious that it wouldn’t be possible. Not when their hormones were about to explode. If there was something horrible about being a magical creature, it was his almost eternal adolescence. Because that meant he would be a young Elf for several more years and he had to keep hiding his unrequited feelings. And although the majority of the Council said that he should return with his race, both knew that it was an absurd idea.

At one of those meetings, he met one of Cipher’s many former partners. A Naga girl, beautiful blonde hair and purple eyes, her tail wasn’t as golden as Cipher’s, but she was just as beautiful and although there were no mutual feelings between her and Cipher, it was obvious that there was physical attraction. If the reason Cipher had those _playmates_ was because of their physicality and maturity, his youth was a curse for Dipper. Even when he knew that Cipher only saw him as a younger brother.

“Earth to Pine Tree.”

Dipper felt a slight blow to his forehead, he had been wandering in his mind, again. “I’m sorry, Cipher.”

“What’s got you so worried this time?” Cipher looked surprised at the young Elf, his Sapling had been so excited to learn magic and now Pine Tree’s mind was elsewhere except at this moment, “Maybe you’re sick”

“No. What makes you believe that?” Dipper looked away.

Cipher narrowed his eyes, when Pine Tree looked away it was because he was practically hiding something and the blonde hated to have secrets between them. Was the Elf angry? Of what? Maybe the last joke wasn’t as funny as he thought. “Well, if you’re not sick, pay attention. If there are problems and I’m not with you, your spear won’t save you, you need magic too.”

“And when you’re not with me?”

“What was that?”

Had he thought it out loud? “Nothing, as I said, my mind was elsewhere.”

“Maybe you’re thinking of someone.” Cipher said jokingly.

“ _Maybe_.”

Pine Tree had never said anything about being attracted to any being, even when the young Elf was free to come and go when he wasn’t around. Perhaps in those moments it was when Dipper spent more time with other creatures of the forest. The Elf had several friends. When did that happen? Had the Elf been curious after meeting Pacifica? But if the Elf fell in love with someone, eventually he would go and start his own family.

“You need to learn magic if you want to protect them.” Even when he tried to sound sure of himself, he began to listen doubtfully.

“I don’t think my magic is enough to protect him.” Dipper spoke without thinking, “He’s powerful even without magic.”

 _He_? “Well, I need to meet him and have a duel. Let’s see who’s the stronger of the two.” _If he’s weak, he doesn’t deserve to be with Pine Tree_ – Rather, nobody deserves to be with the Elf if it’s not him.

Dipper rolled his eyes, if only Cipher knew it was him. “Then let’s continue with the magic lessons.”

Cipher had a strange sense of humor, since Dipper’s first magic lesson was to grow plants and trees, some were still small but it was a great training. Now the Naga had begun with elemental magic, beginning with the basic elements. First, he learned to use the element of the Earth, which wasn’t difficult because he could combine it with the growth of the plants. Then he began to learn to control the Air. And once Cipher taught him to completely control the Water, with which he adjusted much better, Cipher told him it was time to learn the Fire.

As you’ll realize, it didn’t go well. Fire was difficult to control and once he saw that if he didn’t learn to use and balance the elemental magic, that could cause problems. It was _ironic_ , while Cipher was proficient with Fire, the Water wasn’t his forte.

If Dipper was someone who believed in Soulmates, he was sure that he and Cipher were made for each other.

“It’s not so difficult.” Cipher said, the Naga was lying on the branch of a tree, his tail swinging from side to side.

“It says who can’t control the water.”

“Water doesn’t help me at all. But instead, Fire is much better.”

“You only like it for roast meat when you’re a complete Naga.”

The Nagas have the ability to completely transform into a giant snake and Dipper had the honor of seeing the complete form of Cipher a few years ago. When a Manotaur challenged Cipher to a fight, and like a good Naga, he refused, saying he didn’t want to fight at that moment, but the other creature was so persistent that Cipher had no choice but to get rid of the problem. And once the giant golden snake appeared on the stage, all present receded. Dipper had never been so afraid before that even he climbed a tree just so the blood wouldn’t splash on him.

The Elf tried to invoke the Fire, but only yellow sparks flashed between his fingers.

“Concentration, child.”

Dipper shot him a murderous look. And seeing how the Naga relaxed again under the light summer sun. Dipper for a moment wished there was rain that could ruin his desired time – Wait, the rain is _water_.

Cipher was relaxed, almost to the point that falling asleep wouldn’t be difficult, but he would need Pine Tree lying on him. Then he felt small drops of water falling on his face, it was true that it had been raining for a few days, but he didn’t think that there could still be some water left through the leaves of the trees – A stream of water fell completely on him, wetting him from tail to head.

Dipper’s laughter was heard everywhere, the Elf was rolling on the grass, Cipher moved his gaze, the Elf had used water from a stream to soak him. Pine Tree was in big trouble.

“You better start running, boy.” Cipher spoke in a deep voice, though Dipper knew that the Naga wasn’t angry, something in his voice made him jump up and felt his skin bristle, “Things will get very ugly.”

The Naga said nothing more before Dipper ran into the depths of the forest, listening to the Naga’s body crawling quickly to catch him. Maybe it had been stupid to soak Cipher, but at the time it seemed like a very bright idea. And now he could see that it was a mistake.

So this was what Cipher’s prey felt. All this adrenaline through his body made him feel excited. It was as if his instincts were awakening from a long sleep, Dipper looked behind him and found that the Naga was chasing him. Increasing the speed in his legs, the Elf not only ran, but began to climb the trees, hiding in the branches. Dipper heard the trees creak under his weight and the Naga climbed up following the Elf to capture him.

“Wait till I catch you!” Cipher said, his voice began to sound normal to the point that it looked like he was having fun.

“Then follow my rhythm, old man!” Dipper laughed out loud. The Elf was sure that all living beings in this forest region should have listened to them.

Dipper ran through the branches of the trees, Cipher was approaching. The young Elf recognized that both were close to their nest. “Cipher!” Dipper called, without turning around, he was sure that the Naga was listening to him. “If you can catch me before reaching the nest, you’ll have what you want.”

Cipher smiled, showing his white fangs, “You said it, Pine Tree!”

Dipper hadn’t realized that Cipher was moving faster now, wasn’t that old speed the real one? He was learning new things about Cipher. The Elf looked at his hands, apparently it was time to put into practice his new magical abilities.

Cipher could feel so close to catching the young Elf, even after what Pine Tree said, he couldn’t miss this strange but enjoyable offer. If he could have something from Pine Tree forever, it would be the same Elf and nothing else.

The tree he just landed moved oddly, his eyes widening in surprise when he realized his situation. Pine Tree was using his magic to move trees and delay him.

“You’re cheating!” Cipher shouted pretending to be angry.

“You always do it!” Dipper almost fell from the tree when the earth shook a little. So Cipher would also play with tricks. Well, otherwise it wouldn’t be fun.

Both, the Naga and the Elf, began to attack each other with their own magic. Clearly, not trying to hurt each other, but wanting to delay their arrival in the nest. Dipper slowly realized how close the Naga was to him. The best thing would be to go back down to the ground and run, with the help of his magic would try to entangle the branches and catch the Naga’s body.

Cipher saw Pine Tree jump from the treetop to the forest floor, and he was about to do the same if it wasn’t because he felt his tail get trapped in the branches of the tree. That little monster was being a real headache. With the help of his strength he managed to break the branches and descend to the forest floor. He was losing valuable time, so he decided to take a shortcut.

Dipper looked back, making sure that Cipher had stayed between the trees. The Elf smiled triumphantly at not seeing the Naga. Yes! The victory was his and only a few meters from reaching the nest!

The Elf was already celebrating his victory when he felt that his feet were trapped by a long, scaly tail that curled around his body, and a pair of arms caught him, causing both to fall to the ground, rolling to be in front of the hollow trunk. Both, Dipper and Bill, laughed at the race and the contest held between them.

“I win.” Bill whispered, with a slight tone of malice.

“What? Is not true. None of us reached the nest.”

“Look around you.” Bill pointed to the entrance of the nest.

Dipper’s eyes widened when he saw the tip of the golden tail inside the nest. “It’s not fair!” Dipper growled.

“Yes, it is, after all, you started using your magic against me.”

Dipper rolled his eyes, “We were still in training.”

“The training’s over. And now, what will I have?” Cipher said, smirking.

Oh crap, he had been so sure he would win. “Okay, _what_ do you want?”

Cipher looked away, thinking. “I want many things, but I only need one at this moment.” The electric blue eyes stared at him.

An electrical current ran all over his spine to feel that predatory look on him, felt like a prey at that time was fun, now only made him feel trembling. “And what is?”

The Naga’s face had come too close to his, almost feeling his breath on him. Cipher had never before realized how cute Pine Tree had become over the years. If he had been attracted to the Elf, now he felt much more than that. His original plans had faded from the moment he began to dream of Pine Tree. Where nobody had to separate them. “If I do it, promise me that you won’t bother about it.” Though Pine Tree’s heart was already occupied by someone else.

The young Elf raised an eyebrow, confused by Cipher. “All right.”

“Close your eyes.” The Naga asked, waiting patiently for the boy to close his mocha eyes. As he listened as Pine Tree’s breathing slowed, Cipher moved closer, brushing his lips against the Elf’s, the boy trembling slightly beneath him.

A pair of lips rested on his, even though it was only a small kiss, it felt very different from the old kisses.

Something wet touched his lips, Dipper and Cipher separated instantly.

“You promised that you wouldn’t bother.” Cipher remembered the old words.

“I – I’m not upset about that.” Dipper explained, “It’s just that I don’t – ”

Cipher felt a twinge in his stomach, clearly this had bothered Pine Tree, after all, the Elf liked someone else. “I’m so–”

“Don’t say you’re sorry!” Knowing that he now had the Naga’s full attention on him, Dipper continued to speak, “If you say it, you’re regretting it and you’ve never regretted anything.”

“I don’t regret this. I don’t regret having stayed with you. And I don’t regret kissing you even when you feel something for someone else.”

Cipher felt Pine Tree’s hand on his cheek, “It’s just crazy to fight your own magic.”

“ _What_?” The Naga asked perplexed.

“Who I like, is you.” Dipper revealed. It was obvious that he could no longer hide his feelings until he came of age.

“Really?”

“Of course! I would never make bad jokes, like – ” Dipper didn’t finish speaking as Cipher’s lips silenced him.

The Naga’s lips parted, “It’s good to know.” Cipher stroked Pine Tree’s hair to descend to his forehead where the seven golden dots were. Depositing a chaste kiss and hugging the Elf.

“Do you feel the same?”

“If I’ve to kiss you again or fight against myself to make it clear, I will.”

Dipper smiled slightly, “You’re an imbecile.”

“Correction, Pine Tree,” The Naga rose from the forest floor, helping the Elf to stand, “From now on and forever I’ll be your imbecile.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter and apologize for not updating I had run out of Internet and I can not make much progress from my cell phone. Hopefully this chapter has not been so confused or rushed, I wanted to explain a little further how they two had become a couple. In the next chapter we return to the present time so be prepared.
> 
> I can't help saying how much I love Kaa's song, it sounds creepy but I used to sing very often. It's relaxing, creepy, but relaxing. 
> 
> Besides when I started to edit the chapter in my playlist began instrumental of 'Animals' and 'Roar'.
> 
> Thank you very much for their beautiful comments in the previous chapter, and all the other beautiful people who read, left kudos and bookmarked.
> 
> You can always contact me on Tumblr: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also some of my future stories: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/My-Fanfics)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before want to kill me for not updating, I think you will decide to do when you finish this chapter.
> 
> Being honest the end was very difficult for me, I had to rewrite several times because none of them convinced me.
> 
> One thing, what he says in italics is what Mabel can not understand.
> 
> Updated: August/07/2016
> 
> Edited: January/08/2018

“And how do you pronounce this?” Mabel finished putting another flower in the chestnut hair.

Dipper removed a white flower from his hair. Mabel really enjoyed decorating his hair with flowers. She also asked to braid his brown hair. “Siafanar.” Dipper translated into his Elvish language.

Mabel nodded and, taking her colorful pen, she wrote the word next to the flower drawn on one of the blank pages of the book with a red cover. That’s how they had been hanging out since Mabel had brought him home. Mabel showed him an object or she drew it and he translated it into his language and then she proceeded to write next to the object.

Dipper saw the illustrations in the Journal. Mabel’s Great Uncle, or as she preferred to call him, Grunkle Ford, had traveled in search of magical and fantastic creatures. Mabel and his other Grunkle named Stan also traveled with him. But they stayed at Gravity Falls when Mabel started needing to go to school.

“I’ve heard that if a mermaid kisses you, you can breathe underwater.”

Dipper nodded, remembering Mermando, a triton with whom he accidentally shared a kiss and was able to breathe underwater. Cipher was about to kill Mermando when he found out, fortunately Dipper prevented him.

Mabel screamed in excitement at knowing it. The creatures she most wanted to meet were the mermaids and the unicorns, unfortunately her family had met with gnomes and that’s why Stanford had placed the incense to keep them away. Fortunately, the incense was already slightly when Dipper and Mabel arrived at the shack for the girl to extinguish it without problems.

“ _The unicorns are jerks and the mermaids vain._ ” Dipper pointed out, when Mabel told him about her biggest dream. It was fortunate that the girl hadn’t understood anything of what he said, he didn’t want to break her heart.

“You’re the cutest Elf I’ve ever seen in my life. If you let me draw you, Ford will be very proud.” Mabel combed his brown hair while her new friend looked at Grunkle Ford’s Journal.

Dipper was a bit hesitant to allow himself to be drawn by the girl. Nobody had to approach humans or their places. It was very dangerous to be exposed to them. But Mabel’s family didn’t seem to want to hurt any of them. Mabel wanted more friends, the man named Ford wanted to learn from them and the one named Stan... Well, he just wanted to make sure that his family didn’t get hurt.

Dipper went to the next page of the Journal. A soft smile appeared on his face. Snakes were the images that prevailed in those two pages. His fingers delineated the creature that was drawn on the page. _The Nagas._

“What do you see?” Mabel asked, leaving the comb aside and placing a crown of blue flowers in Dipper’s hair. The girl looked over his shoulder, “Oh! Nagas! They’re beautiful, right? Ford had never seen one, we only have data for the stories that travelers tell when they visit the city. But they always say they are aggressive – ”

“ _They are not aggressive!_ ” Dipper replied, though he knew it was a lie, Cipher could become aggressive, but only when he was provoked, Cipher would never hurt him.

“Hey, why are you angry?” Dipper regretted raising his voice, he had no intention of frightening Mabel. “Do you have friends who are Nagas?” Dipper had acted defensively, she knew it because it was the same voice Grunkle Stan had when someone spoke against his brother. Dipper nodded. Mabel raised an eyebrow at such an action but took her colors and a blank page. “Tell me how they are. You can draw? It’ll be easier this way.”

Mabel brought the colored pencils to Dipper. The Elf took them and began to draw a golden line, he would start with Cipher’s long tail, then he took the brown pencil and drew Cipher’s body and face. With gold, he colored his hair and ended up with two small black circles on his face and blue dots inside.

“He’s very cute.” Mabel looked at the drawing. “What’s his name?”

“Cipher.” Dipper said proudly.

“Oh, your cheeks are reddened! You look adorable."

He wasn’t adorable!

Mabel smiled at the Elf’s face,“And he is your friend?”

Knowing that she wouldn’t understand him, Dipper made a gesture placing his hand over his heart, “Myhidr.”

“Oh.” Mabel quickly understood it, “I didn’t know you’re married.”

 _Married_? It seems that this is how humans called the act of union of body and soul. Dipper nodded again.

“Grunkle Stan also got married once, but got divorced the next day. However, Grunkle Ford’s more in love with his research. Someday I’ll also find my true love.” Dipper ruffled Mabel’s hair.

Dipper saw Mabel draw something else in the Cipher drawing. When she finished, he was next to the Naga, “Do you both have children?”

Dipper backed away when the girl let that question escape. “Mabel!”

“Sorry.”

Dipper let out a sigh of relief, this girl was funny, but very curious, sometimes she reminded him when he was younger. His eyes met a reddish orange color that painted the sky. Dipper jumped to his feet. Oh shit! It was almost night! He hadn’t realized that time had flown by. He had to get to his nest before Cipher returned or his mate could think the worst.

“Mabel,” The girl placed the small table that had fallen when the Elf jumped, “ _I have to go._ ” Dipper pointed to himself and then to the forest, “Milana.”

“Do you have to go now?” Dipper nodded, it hurt him to say goodbye to the girl. Mabel sighed deeply, trying not to be sad, she knew it, she knew that a friendship between humans and magical beings couldn’t be. At least not yet. “Very good. I think I can go with you before my Grunkles return home.”

Dipper leaned slightly toward her and then extended his hand, waiting for the girl to shake him. This was the way the Council said goodbye.

Mabel raised her arm nervously so she –

An earthquake caused them to fall to the ground. Fortunately, it was so soft that only light objects fell.

“Are you okay” Dipper asked the girl, maybe it wasn’t that strong, but he worried that Mabel had been hurt.

Mabel got up off the ground, “What the heck was that?!”

Neither Dipper nor Mabel had any idea.

“Mabel!” A third, husky voice was heard at the home, the sound of someone knocking on the front door and the footsteps running to the second floor.

“Grunkle Ford.” Mabel gasped in surprise, she saw the Elf, other times she would have been happy to introduce Dipper and Grunkle Ford, but by her Grunkle’s voice told her that this wasn’t the time. Dipper felt Mabel’s hand take him and guide him to his closet. “Wait until I give you a signal.” Mabel closed the closet doors with the Elf hidden inside just as a much older man entered the girl’s room.

“Mabel!” Ford screamed, scared and tense, and when he saw the girl, his face seemed to relax, “Thank God you’re at home.”

“Grunkle Ford, what’s wrong? The house – ”

“Mabel, listen to me,” Ford closed the windows of the room and drew the curtains. “There’s a creature in the city, very dangerous. I and other men will try to take it back to the forest, we’ll try not to use violence, but it’ll be impossible, so I don’t want you to leave the house.” Ford lit an incense. Dipper covered his nose because of the sweet smell. “Do you promise, Mabel?”

Mabel looked between her Grunkle and the Elf hidden in her closet. “I promise.”

Ford walked to the door, “Don’t worry, we’ll be fine.”

Before Ford left her room, Mabel asked, “What creature is attacking us?”

Dipper and Mabel were nervous about the answer the old man was going to say.

“It’s a Naga.”

And with that said, Ford left the room. Dipper didn’t leave his hiding place until he heard the door slam.

“Dipper, a Naga is attacking Gravity Falls... I know... Maybe... Is your hus–?”

The Elf stopped Mabel from talking. He knew what Mabel could say. However, although part of him wanted to think that another Naga was attacking the town, he knew it was Cipher. If only he had gone early to his nest, none of this would be happening.

“ _I’m going to go after him._ ” Dipper pointed to him and then to the village.

“I’ll try to make sure nobody finds you.” Mabel said to the Elf.

Mabel and Dipper left the house and ran towards Gravity Falls.

☽✠☾

The first sign they had before they knew something was wrong was the sound of the trees falling into the forest before a deep silence, and then the screaming began. A woman screamed, pointing with her index finger towards the forest. The head of a giant snake had appeared from the depths of the forest and entered the village. Its mouth opened and showed its two fangs with poison dripping.

The villagers took up arms, knives, trenches, trying to make this diabolical creature return to the forest. It was very strange that this snake – No, this wasn’t a snake, the snakes are definitely not this size. They knew that there were strange creatures inhabiting the forest and that’s why they never went beyond what was allowed.

Mothers took their children and ran to seek refuge inside their houses while their husbands and other men fought against the hideous serpent.

Cipher’s sharp vision allowed him to dodge the blows against him. As much as he was watching and sniffing the village air, he couldn’t feel Pine Tree in this village.

Some stones were thrown at him. Cipher hissed furiously at such an act. His gigantic tail struck against the granaries that were next to the town.

“Stanford!” Stanley yelled when he saw his brother came back, he was alone. “Where’s Mabel?”

“She’s fine!” Stanford eluded the Naga before its tail hit him, “I asked her not to leave the house under any circumstances.”

“I hope she does.”

Both twins ran to help the other villagers. This snake was causing disaster after another. Several houses were destroyed, surprisingly, it wasn’t hurting anyone, it was as if the giant snake was looking for something. Maybe the food, even if the snake hadn’t eaten the cattle or any of them – They hoped that wouldn’t happen.

The golden snake hit several villagers with its tail, threatening to bite them. It would be much easier if he was in his other way – To catch these human beings and force them to say where they had hidden his Elf. Cipher knew he would be in trouble if he killed some of these humans, but if they captured Pine Tree then he would have a justification.

Dipper and Mabel dodged the golden tail before they were crushed. The Elf shouted the snake’s name, but between the villagers’ cries and the sounds of the houses being destroyed, his voice was silenced.

“ _I_ _’_ _ve to get his attention._ ” Dipper said.

Mabel, however, went in search of her Grunkles, she just hoped that both were well and not injured. Mabel took a stone and threw it at the Naga, however, he ignored her. She saw the people who fought against the Naga. She and Dipper were worried about their families, but none of them saw them.

 _I must help them_ , She thought, _But they shouldn’t know that I was here_.

Dipper didn’t want to risk Mabel’s life, she was worried about those two men called Stanford and Stanley. His gaze captured the water tower that was on the edge of the village. Of course, with his Water he could make Cipher look in his direction. So he would bring Cipher back to the forest, before things turned bad.

“Mabel!” Dipper shouted the girl’s name, when the aforementioned girl turned around to see him, he pointed to the water tower.

“Be careful.” She told him.

Dipper started running towards the water tower, preventing the mob from seeing him. He had to get safely to the water tower. If Cipher saw him with blood, wounds or something, then he would make it more personal and kill these people. He knew that he was forbidden to harm human beings, perhaps to scare them, but if one of them killed a human being, either accidentally or intentionally, then he would be severely punished.

Upon reaching his destination Dipper began climbing the wooden stairs, while Dipper saw Cipher try to bite two identical men. Shit! They were Mabel’s Grunkles! Mabel appeared at the scene, luckily she was hidden and no one paid attention, even though he was worried because she seemed about to come out of hiding and help her Grunkles.

_He had to hurry._

Finally, in the water tower Dipper only had to climb to the top of the tower, from there he would have a complete vision and so could give the message to Cipher that he was fine. Putting his hands in the water, he recited a few words, a water sphere came out of the tank and was lifted into the air, now he just had to aim at the Naga’s head and wait for Cipher to see him. Maybe his aim wasn’t the best, but at that moment he needed as much precision as possible.

“Don’t fail me now.”

And with that he threw the water sphere.

Stanford fell to the ground, he would have preferred not to use violence against this creature, but he knew that some forest creatures were aggressive, so this seemed to be the only way to return it to the forest or kill it, which would be a shame.

“Ford!” His twin cried out and the old man got up when a shadow covered him.

Just at the moment when the Naga would be on the verge of destroying him with those big fangs, thousands of drops of water fell on both of them.

The Naga shook his head when the water fell on his head. Where did the water come from? The Naga turned his gaze around, his sharp eyes saw a small person waving his arms towards the forest. _Pine Tree_. He was fine, his mate was fine.

The Elf smiled when he saw that the Naga realized his presence. Yes, he knew that his Water was as useful as Cipher’s Fire! The Elf created a water whip pointing to the forest. It was time to return home before any tragedy would occur.

Mabel was paying attention to the current scene. The men began to push back the Naga with their weapons. Many of them believed that it was their effort that caused the Naga to return to the forest. Her Grunkles were at the head of the crowd, pending if the Naga decided to attack them again, Mabel tried to be very discreet and agile so that her Grunkles wouldn’t see her.

She looked towards the water tower, Dipper coming down the stairs and running towards the forest.

Her foot moved instinctively. She wanted to make sure that Dipper and his husband had met.

She could see the torches that the villagers began to light around the village. Stanford was placing incense around the place so nothing would attack them again.

Her Grunkles wouldn’t return home until they made sure the village was safe. The night fell in the forest, it would be a good time to escape to the forest, she wanted to make sure that both were well.

Running towards the forest Mabel gave a quick glance towards the village. The villagers began to leave their homes to help their families recover from this tragic incident, it was fortunate that there were no deaths, unfortunately it meant that everyone in the village would be more waiting for who or what would get in or out of the forest. She couldn’t go alone anymore, not after the attack. Grunkle Ford could never allow her to return to the forest.

Mabel kept walking, she saw the pond where she met Dipper for the first time this morning, if this was the route the Elf took when he got to her village, then they shouldn’t be far away.

“ _Hiss~_ ”

Mabel fell to the ground at the threat of fangs and electric blue eyes watching her in the dark.

The Naga slipped through the branches of the trees, it was still transformed into a giant snake, its jaw opened to show two fangs and the poison spilling –

“Cipher!” Mabel recognized Dipper’s voice and the Elf came down from the tree branches, falling to the Naga’s side. Dipper put his hands in front of him, “ _Don’t hurt her._ ”

Mabel supposed that Dipper was talking about her, the Elf looked at her and then continued speaking in his language, the Naga looked at her warily, as if waiting for her to do something wrong in his presence.

Cipher heard his Pine Tree’s explanation. Okay, apparently, the brat had taken his mate just to have him as her playmate, fix his hair, and tell him some things about them. She didn’t look like a spy, she was just a human child.

Mabel saw the snake skin evaporate, when finally the fog seemed to have dispersed, a man with tanned skin, long golden hair and two blue eyes with amber showed himself before her, his expression still doubtful of her presence.

“Mabel, Cipher.” Dipper said. “Cipher, Mabel.”

Oh, wow, he’s Dipper’s husband. It seemed that they had been made for each other.

Cipher huffed, crossing his arms, looking away from them. He seemed impatient to want to leave.

True, she came just to make sure the two had met and that none of them had been hurt. “Dipper.” Mabel approached the Elf, she hated farewells, but she was sure that maybe at some point in the future, she could see Dipper or Cipher again, she wanted to believe that. The Elf looked at the girl, bending down to be at her height, “I have to go. I have to know if Ford and Stan are okay, and they shouldn’t know that I left home at night.”

Dipper seemed to understand her, so he nodded, he had to argue with Bill and his behavior.

“So – ” Mabel raised her hand, hoping that Dipper would do the same, that was the way the young Elf was going to say goodbye before Ford got home.

Dipper saw Mabel, small tears were born in her brown eyes. His vision clouded for a moment.

Mabel felt the rest of Dipper’s hand on her hair, then letting go, she touched her hair, realizing that there was a blue flower, then she felt like she was pulled into a hug.

“A’Laena Sar, Mabel.”

Mabel wanted to understand what he said, something in his voice gave her a lot of comfort. She returned the hug.

The hug ended and Dipper wiped the tears that had slid down her cheeks, she looked prettier when she smiled. Mabel saw Cipher wrap his tail around Dipper and both disappeared into the dark forest.

Soon she was completely alone, surrounded by bushes, trees, and the crickets singing. Dipper and Cipher were gone, she was relieved that none of her Grunkles or the villagers had been hurt. Only scared, but compared to the stories that travelers told about forest dwellers, this would only be a bad experience.

Mabel turned to go back home. She still had in her hands the flower that Dipper had given her. The Elves not only used magic weapons, she must have registered it in the Journal.

A drop of water slid down her cheek. Mabel feared that she had started crying. She looked up at the sky, the dark clouds began to cover the mantle of the night. A small drizzle that would soon begin.

_Perfect._

“Mabel?”

Without realizing it, she had walked to the village instead of going home, it was fortunate that they hadn’t seen her during the danger. The girl couldn’t contain the tears. In front of her, her Grunkles were helping the villagers. Stan only had a bruise on his cheek and Ford had bandaged his hand. Mabel ran to them, hugging them. Hiding her face in Stan’s chest.

“You said you wouldn’t leave home.” Ford said, not angry, rather worried.

“I’m sorry.” Mabel said between sobs. _They are fine._

His Grunkles were fine.

Dipper and Cipher were fine.

Everything is fine now.

☽✠☾

“Why did you tell her that?” Cipher asked, with the gold hair being gently caressed by his beloved Elf.

Dipper had been watching the rain from inside the hollow tree until his mate’s voice caught his attention, “Because I’ve a weak hope that it’s true.”

Cipher stroked his Sapling’s cheek, pulling him closer to hug him. Even if he wanted to help his Elf to see his little human friend again, the Council would be stricter.

Dipper embraced him, pressing his ear to Cipher’s chest and listening to the beating of his heart. The tail curled around them both.

_Slowly and surely your senses_

_Will cease to resist_

“It’s rare to hear you sing, Cipher.”

“It’s just that you no longer sing as often as before.”

“It’s because you’re not a baby anymore, it’s no longer necessary to sing lullabies to sleep.”

Cipher laughed softly and then kissed his Elf’s forehead. Dipper began to hum with him.

_Trust in me, just in me_

_Shut your eyes and trust in me_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready you can already kill me.
> 
> I had planned to update it a few days ago but I had a block and with the news that in two weeks will return to the college, my re-registration will begin next week.
> 
> By the way this is the translation of some words:  
> *Siafanar - Flower.  
> *Myhidr - Lover.  
> *Milana - Forest.  
> *A'Laena Sar - Until we Meet Again.  
> All these words taken from this [dictionary](http://www.rialian.com/elven-language.htm)
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and thank you LimiCross, for having drawn the cute elf!Dipper.
> 
> See you~
> 
> You can always contact me on Tumblr: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also some of my future stories: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/My-Fanfics)


End file.
